


29. mug

by bruises



Series: tumblr drabbles [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Living Together, Prompt Fill, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Erica, have you seen my mug?” Kira calls out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	29. mug

**Author's Note:**

> from [this list.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/134629099165/send-me-a-ship-a-word-and-ill-write-you-a-fic)

“Erica, have you seen my mug?” Kira calls out.

A week ago, Erica was doing the dishes when the phone rang, startling her. The mug - Kira’s favourite mug - slipped through her fingers and broke into a million pieces on the floor. She missed the phone call because she was cleaning up the shattered pieces of porcelain.

“Which one?” Erica replies, her voice shaky.

Kira walks into their room, where Erica is still in bed with her laptop in front of her. “You know the one. It’s a cat’s face, you got it for me on Valentine’s day.”

Erica gulps. “I haven’t seen it around.”

With a sigh, Kira sits down on the bed and ties her shoelaces. “I’ll just have to get a coffee on my way to work; if I keep looking I’ll be late.”

“I’ll keep an eye out for it,” Erica says.

She gets up in her pyjamas and kisses Kira. “I love you.”

Kira smiles, and kisses her back. “I love you too, Er. Text me if you find the mug.”

“Will do!” Erica calls out as Kira grabs her keys from the bowl and leaves their apartment.

Erica falls back onto the mattress and rubs her hand over her face. She doesn’t know what to do. She had been looking on her laptop for the same mug that she’d given to Kira on Valentine’s day, but the only store that she was able to find it at was an hour’s drive away.

The reasonable thing to do, Erica decides, is to get dressed and start driving. Luckily, the traffic isn’t as bad as the map on her phone thought, and she makes it there within 45 minutes.

“Hey, I was wondering if you have any of these mugs in stock,” Erica asks, showing the cashier a photo on her phone of Kira holding the mug.

The cashier smiles and nods, before walking away and returning with a box.

“You’re in luck! This is the last one in stock,” The cashier smiles and scans it through.

“Thank you so much! Is it okay if I take a look around?” Erica asks, eyeing the aisle full of soaps and bathbombs.

“Of course! Let me know if you need any help.”

Erica smiles and thanks them before walking off to the aisle. She sees so many different soaps; she doesn’t know what to get. There’s a small orange bathbomb shaped like a fox that catches her eye; Erica knows that she has to buy it for Kira.

By the time Erica’s back at the check-outs, she’s got Kira a blanket, two bathbombs, a soap, and a cute stuffed cat toy that looks adorable. She pays for everything and buys a gift bag from the store next door.

About an hour later, Erica returns to their apartment to find Kira on the couch watching TV.

“Kir?” Erica says softly.

Kira looks up and pats the spot beside her. “I couldn’t find my mug anywhere.”

Erica takes a deep breath and hopes for a miracle. “I broke your mug last week - by accident.”

“How?” Kira asks immediately.

“I was washing the dishes when the phone rang; it frightened me and I dropped the mug on the floor. I’m so sorry, Kira,” Erica tells her.

Kira puts her arm on Erica’s shoulder and smiles. “It’s fine, Erica. I can always get another one.”

“Oh,” Erica says, remembering the bag in her hands. “About that…”

Erica hands the bag to her girlfriend and watches her anxiously.

“Erica,” Kira whispers. “You didn’t have to get me all of this.”

“I felt bad,” Erica replies.

She rests her head on Kira’s shoulder and places her hand around Kira’s waist loosely.

“We should go and try this bathbomb out,” Kira says, blushing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
